


Pink Feather Coat

by Nodacha



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nodacha/pseuds/Nodacha
Summary: This park is where everything happened. All the joy and laughter and sadness and fear I felt from meeting this man. It all happened in the front of the fountain under the starry sky.





	1. Fountain

It was a day I’ll never forget. Because that day I met the man I fell in love with. We hadn’t known each other for very long but from the moment I gazed into those crystal clear eyes of his I knew he was the one. No one could have convinced me otherwise. I’m sure you’re all curious as to how I met this man and as to his identity. If you’ll allow me to start at the beginning, then I’ll gladly tell you about the day I will never forget.

 

It started off like any other day for me. I had the a few days off work and slept in late the first morning. It felt good to rest my bones. I stretched out on my queen-sized bed. My soft blue blanket fell unceremoniously onto the floor the heap of cloth then made its way over to me. It had fallen on my beloved puppy Coco. I laughed at the sight. His little nose stuck out from the blanket as his tail wiggled the rest making him look like a ghost. I barely stepped two feet from my bed before Coco, my miniature dachshund trampled over my feet. Rolling my eyes, I removed the blanket and threw it on my bed, careful not to hit the lamp on the nightstand. Padding into the bathroom I shooed Coco out, he hates showers but he's convinced the strange device is going to eat me. I don't need to hear his yapping quite yet. 

 

I decided to take a nice warm shower this morning. Although it was spring my room tends to get cold. It doesn't help that I enjoy sleeping in nothing but a tank top and shorts. I began to brush my teeth while the water heated up. The minty freshness of the tooth paste made me feel wonderful. Undressing, I stepped into the shower and thoroughly rinsed my hair and body. All the sweat my body accumulated throughout the night slid right off and vanished. Feeling clean is the best sensation in the world. 

 

Walking out of the bathroom with nothing but my towel I headed to my dresser. I hadn’t pulled out an outfit the night before because I was so tired so I reached in and grabbed a cute yellow flowing tank top and light pink capris. Stylish but comfortable, this outfit was the best fit for today and to make things better it wasn't raining outside. Spring is such a fickle season. Now I had to decided what to do with my hair. I sat in front of my vanity and stared at myself willing the ideas to pop out of my mind. Coco barked loudly in the other room. He must see squirrels in the nearby tree. That dog is a piece of work sometimes. He keeps running from my room to the living room trying to get me to look at the menacing squirrels. My brain hurt from thinking so hard (I'm lazy in the morning) so I made the decision to leave my hair down today. 

 

All dressed and ready, I opened the back door to let Coco into the backyard. I just hope he doesn't roll in the dirt and soil his pretty tan coat. Giving him a bath can be a pain. So instead of stressing myself by watching him I decided to make bacon and eggs for this morning's breakfast. Oh, how I love food. Coco does too so I might just slip him a piece of bacon if he's good. Humming a random tune, I started on cooking. I had a spring in my step, I was so excited to eat and relax today! 

 

* * *

 

 

Nothing exciting happened at all after breakfast this morning. Coco of course rolled in dirt and I had to give him a bath. He did not enjoy that and neither did I. The spoiled prince pouted all the while.

 

I have done nothing but sit on my couch and watch TV. My hair and clothes were all wrinkled and messy from laying down and my floor was covered in wet paw prints and dog toys. I need to be productive. I need to get off my lazy ass and get a move on. It was only 4:30 in the afternoon. That's when it hit me. I should take Coco for a walk. I know I just bathed him but both of us need the exercise. If he gets dirty, then so what! He'll just get another fun bath. 

 

"All right. Sounds like a plan!" I yelled for all the world to hear. Rushing to my room I quickly brushed my hair and fixed my clothes. I rummaged through my closet looking for my favorite sandals. Success!! Looking in the mirror I was satisfied with my appearance. I grabbed my dog purse, cellphone, and keys off the vanity and rushed to the front door.  

 

"Coco!" I yelled. The little bastard came running from somewhere deep in the bowels of my one-story house that he knows is off limits. 

 

"Go find your leash crazy." He knew exactly where we were going. I could see the excitement on his face as he ran to the front door. His whole tiny body wiggled as I clipped his leash onto the harness he was wearing. This little dog just can't sit still. I quickly jog to the kitchen and grab myself a water bottle and a tiny dog bowl for him. He's going to tire himself out where we are going. Locking the door behind us, I headed towards my car. I'm driving Coco and I to our favorite park downtown. It's in the middle of this little city of ours. 

 

* * *

 

This park is where everything happened. All the joy and laughter and sadness and fear I felt from meeting this man. It all happened in the front of the fountain under the starry sky.

* * *

 

 

Coco had me running around chasing him for an hour. This little dog has a lot of energy to spare. Both of us were panting and in desperate need of water. I am so glad I brought that water bottle with me. Weaving our way through the crowd Coco and I found an empty park bench under a pretty dogwood tree. I took a moment to just relax for a second before gaining enough coordination to open up my purse. Running was not my forte.

 

I rummaged through my bag for the water bottle. I pulled out Coco's water bowl as well. Coco and I downed the entire thing in less than a minute. We both needed that nice refreshing water. For a nice change of pace, I decided that we would continue to sit in the bench and relax. 

 

I took a moment to lay back and hang my head over the top of the bench back. Coco started barking and when I looked up a large man stood before me. I was awestruck for a moment. This man was incredibly handsome especially with the light smile he wore on his face. I could not help but stare at him. His short blond hair. White button up shirt. Black slacks. And pink tinted, tacky looking sunglasses but he pulled them off somehow. I noticed his smile grow wider. I had gotten so caught up in admiring his appearance I'd forgotten that staring was rude and impolite. 

 

"Sorry," I mumbled a bit sheepishly. 

 

He let out a light laugh. Wow, it was like music to my ears. "No problem, is this seat taken?" He gestured to the other half of the bench. 

 

"No please! It's free," I slid over to make more room for him. I still could not stop staring at the man. He was beautiful. Coco proceeded to jump up on this stranger's lap. Much to my horror my messy pup was getting dirt all over the man's clothes. "Coco! Oh no! I'm so sorry about him!"

 

"Don't worry about it," he said as he reached down to pat Coco on the head. I couldn't help but smile at how sweet his interact with Coco was. The stranger began to pet Coco's stomach as he had rolled over. They both looked so adorable. I was star struck by this man. I could feel it in my soul. Lost in my own thoughts again I ended up staring right at him, again. My trance was broken when he started to chuckle. I apologize for the third time in the past five minutes. 

 

He began to speak, "There's no need to apologize miss, I am handsome after all."

 

Smug bastard. 

 

"Anyhow," he continued, "would you allow me to vent? I was looking for someone to talk too as I'm not feeling the best. I couldn't help but notice that you're all alone out here today and thought you'd appreciate some company as well."

 

I just kind of looked at him for a moment. I usually try to avoid interacting with people. I'm quite shy but today I was feeling rather spontaneous. So, I agreed. He began to tell me all sorts of stories about his life. He went on and on. He didn't expect anything of me but to listen. He must have been lonely. We were both so wrapped his story telling that neither of us noticed that the sun had begun set. 

 

"…and that's why I will never wear white shoes to ANY office party! Oh my, it seems that time has gotten away from us." He pointed towards the sky. Stars were starting to appear. "I've bored you enough miss. Thank you for listening. This has helped improve my mood greatly." He removed a sleeping Coco from his lap and began to get up. 

 

"Wait a moment," I started. He turned around to face me. I was unsure of what exactly I wanted from him. We were strangers after all. Sure, I'd listened to him talk about his life but I knew nothing of what he was like on a personal level. I wanted to know him. I wanted to do more to help him. I knew then that I want to make this man happy. He seemed so far away from the me though. I could reach out and touch him yet the distance between us seemed far too great. I had a strange feeling that we belonged to two separate worlds. That wasn't going to stop me. 

 

"Don't go just yet," I had spoken before I could form a proper thought. 

 

"Miss me already? I barely walked two feet away." Damn. He was smug. 

 

I rolled my eyes at him. "No, you fool. Just come with me. I want to show you something." 

 

I gathered up my things and picked up Coco. The lazy dog refused to move another inch. I stretched out my limbs, they were sore from sitting so long. After dealing with the crick in my neck I decided I was feeling bold. I reached out and grabbed his hand. I pointed to the direction I wanted to go and began to tug him along. He didn't utter out a word of protest. Good thing I was walking in front of him, I was blushing like mad. 

 

* * *

 

 

We made our way through the winding paths of the park. Weaving through people, I had to make sure I wasn't jostling Coco too much. The little puppy had fallen back asleep. Somehow along the way to our destination the stranger had made his way to my side and intertwined our fingers together. He's hands were so much larger than my own but so very warm. 

 

I started to run. I could see the place I had wanted to reach. It was the large fountain at the other end of the park from where he and I had talked for what seemed like an eternity. Since it was the evening the fountain was lit up with a variety of lights. The trees around it had hanging lamps as well further illuminating the space around us. The view was breathe taking.

 

I looked over at him. He had taken his sunglasses off and I could see his sparkling eyes. A small smile danced upon his lips as he gazed at the beauty before him. He then turned to me. His crystal eyes gazed into my dark colored ones as he then leaned towards me. In that moment, I knew I had fallen for him. 

 

He kissed me softly. My eyes flutter closed and I leaned in closer. The kiss was electric. Sparks danced across my lips the longer we kissed. I wanted to wrap my arms around his neck when he placed his hands on my waist. Coco was preventing that. Even though I could not embrace him, the kiss was still enchanting. We parted in a desperate need for air.

 

My face was beet red and clearly visible in the low light. He smirked at me. I hid my face behind Coco's soft fur. Gently he took Coco from my arms and placed him on the ground. He then pulled me into a loving embrace. I couldn't stop myself from returning the affectionate gesture. We hadn't known each other long but deep inside my heart I knew he was the one I had been waiting for my whole life. 

 

* * *

 

 

Our moment was ruined when I heard several shuffling feet. Coco was barking and running in erratic circles. I looked up and saw that we were surrounded. I made a noise in surprise and that got the stranger’s attention. I had neglected to ask for his name earlier. He looked up and saw the array of police officers surrounding us. I clung to him tightly, I had no idea what was going on. I felt him pull me closer to his body in an effort to comfort me. His gesture seemed to spook the police officers as I heard several of them had cocked their guns.

 

“Freeze! Don’t move!” one of them shouted.

 

All of them were heavily armed and alert. For the first time that night I heard several helicopters and sirens going off all around us. I was so focused on this man that I didn’t even noticed the fountain plaza had been cleared out of pedestrians as well. Only police officers remain, they must have quietly removed everyone while we were sharing our wonderful embrace.

 

I was frozen, unable to move a muscle. I was so terrified I failed to notice the large cocky grin that appear on the face of the handsome man who is holding me in his arms. His chest began to rumble and he let out a loud roaring laugh. This startled me and I released my grip on him. He buckled over and gripped his stomach, how he could find this situation funny was beyond me. For the first time, I noticed that all the guns were trained on the laughing man. He was there target, I was in the way.

 

He looked at me with wild eyes and dragged me back against his chest. I no longer felt safe in his embrace. “I told you to FREEZE!” The police officer shouted again. Moments ago, this man was so charming, so relatable and in an instant, he changed to menacing and dangerous. I wanted to get away but was too scared to move, I didn’t want him to hurt me nor did I want to get shot because I disobeyed the police officer’s direct order. I was his hostage and he had captured me in body and in mind.

 

His laughing fit eventually ceased and he seemed to be contemplating something. His expression turned very serious as compared to the jovial look he wore before. He peered down into my terrified face. I refused to meet his gaze. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. The police cocked their guns a second time.

 

Dark terrified pools met dull gems. In his eyes, I saw loneliness, absolutely no malice. This truly perplexed me. I unconsciously relaxed my tense posture and my face contorted into confusion. I wanted to ask him what was going through his mind. Which was ridiculous. I don’t understand myself, I was just petrified of him now I’m concerned about him. Before I could open my mouth, he hugged me for the last time, handed me those tacky sunglasses, and pushed me towards the police officers in front of us. He proceeded to raise his hands up into the air.

 

In an instant, they swarmed him. Two officers pulled me away from the scene. I tried to turn around to see what was happening but they would not let me. I was lead to the safety of the police cruisers. The two officers who had escorted me left my side and joined their colleagues. I turned around and saw the man who had lovingly embraced me seconds ago, pinned to the ground. Several men were pressing their weight onto to him while one officer read aloud his rights. His manic grin had reappeared on his face, I subconsciously recoiled at the sight of it.

 

* * *

 

 

I stood the mystified at the sight before me. The stranger was handcuffed and lifted off the ground. A few officers pushed him towards my direction. I watched as they drew closer to me. I could not keep my eyes off him. Time seemed to slow down, an officer was trying to get my attention but I couldn’t be bothered to listen. I was to focused on my target. Multiple questions swirled around my head, mostly I wanted to know why, why did this happen?

 

He was a few feet away from me now. He stopped walking and looked me square in the face. I looked at him determined to get my message across without saying a word. He had the audacity to say “I know I’m handsome, no need to stare.” I could not stop myself from smiling.

 

I wanted to hit him and kiss him all at once. I opted for the latter and quickly surged forward. Our lips briefly met. “You fool.” He gave me a genuine smile before he was harshly shoved forward again. I frowned a little to myself since our moment was cut short. I decided to finally place my attention on the officer who kept pestering me.

 

She then explained to me that I needed to come with them as well. I was not being arrested but they had a few questions for me. Sighing I decided it was best to just stay quiet and nod. She led me to her police cruiser and we raced off towards the station behind the rest of the cars.

 

It was a long night at the police station. A few questions turned into a full-blown interrogation. Poor Coco was hungry and bored out of his mind, frankly so was I. They had offered me something small to eat beforehand but that was a while ago, nothing substantial just enough to tide me over. I shared some with Coco of course. None of their questions were making any sense to me and every time I tried to ask about the man who stole my heart, they avoided the topic. I was beginning to get irritated but stayed compliant and corporative, I do not need to get into trouble with the police.

 

Eventually they realized I could not provide them with the information that they needed. They let me loss into the main lobby finally. I was not free to go just yet but I was at least not confined to that single room. I decided to take some time and explore my surroundings because I had enough of sitting still and waiting. The area where the public was allowed in was large. There was even a fish tank near the far wall. While still carrying Coco, I walked over to observe the tiny aquatic creatures.

 

I noticed the holding cells while looking at the fish tank. Then I saw him sitting all by his lonesome. He still had handcuffs on and he was resting back against the wall. I looked around me and swiftly walked over to him. I had to ask him what was going on, no one else was going to tell me. I stepped up to the cell. He hadn’t noticed me yet and I took a few moments to just simply look at him. He seemed so content, he was so weird. “Hey,” I said.

 

He looked up at me and smiled. Nothing crazy just a soft pretty smile. Being locked up did not suit him, he wasn’t a caged bird, to me he was a man that cannot be tamed. The idiot simply said “Fancy meeting you here.”

 

I replied with “Charming.” Time to get some answers. I leaned against the bars of the cell and shifted Coco in my arms trying to keep him from squirming. “Would you please explain to what exactly is going on? Everyone is asking me vague, random questions and won’t answer any of mine. What exactly did you do, jail bird.” I taunted him a bit, he deserved it for getting me involved with his mess, whatever it was.

 

“Still haven’t figured it out honey? Your naivety amuses me.” That was all he said before closing those beautiful eyes of his again.

 

“Really?! You too! Ugh I’m never going to know, am I?” I huffed at him in annoyance. His eyes remained closed as he crossed his arms over his chest. Great now he was ignoring me. What am I missing here? I know I can be clueless sometimes but geez I’m so far out of the loop I didn’t even know there was one. I rested my forehead against the iron bars. The coolness was soothing my growing headache. I wish he’d talked to me.

 

“Hey you! Be careful! Get away from him! He’s dangerous!” Some random officer yelled. I looked over at them questioningly.

 

“What do you mean?” I asked. The officer’s jaw hung open for a second. Okay now I know I’m missing something major. I looked over at the jail bird again and he was smirking. He opened his one eye and just looked at me.

 

“You better listen to that officer, he’s right.” The handsome stranger said. He stood up from the bench he was resting on and walked towards be. I turned to face him fully. Once he reached the cell bars he bent down to whisper in my ear. “Ever heard of the Pink Feather Coat murders?” I backed away from him. What? Is he connected to them? Is that why he’s in here? The officer who had warned me before ran off to get their superior. They returned with lightning speed and were standing behind me.

 

“Will someone tell me what’s going on?! What connection could you possibly have to the Pink Feather Coat murders?! I don’t understand any of this!!” I screeched at the officers and the caged jail bird. Everyone in the lobby turned to look at me. My little outburst was causing a scene. Everyone else seemed to know something I didn’t and it was driving me crazy. “What does everyone know that I don’t?!”

 

“You really are clueless, aren’t you? Oh, honey I don’t just have a connection to the murders, I am the murderer. Fooled ya good, didn’t I? Not so charming now am I?” He manically laughed in his cell. “I bet you know what my name is now don’t ya? Come on let me hear you say it.”

 

The room was dead silent after that. You could have heard a pin drop. My complexion turned pale. His expectant look was intimidating, for the hundredth time by now all I could do was stare at the man in front of me. I knew exactly who he was, there was no need to ask him his name. I wish I’d never learned who he was. All my curiosity died once he made that confession. I was on the verge of tears, I was in total disbelief. The man standing handcuffed in front of me, the man I had fallen deeply in love with in the span of a few hours was Donquixote Doflamingo, a criminal and a mass murderer.


	2. Lost

Reality came crashing down around me. Hard. What was I to do? I couldn’t think. Couldn’t speak. Couldn’t breathe. Oh god. Why, why did this have to happen to me? Today was supposed to be wonderful and amazing and relaxing, not soul crushingly oppressive. How could I let this happen? Why did I have to fall in love? Love at first sight. How cliché.

 

When I regained some form of composure, I found myself running. I had taken off full speed out of the police station to god knows where, just anywhere but there. The tears in my eyes would not stop falling. Poor Coco was being jostled around in my grip but he stayed quiet, even in panic I would never hurt him, my sweet puppy was my life.

 

By the time I stopped I was out of breath. I collapsed to the ground and sobbed. I howled in sadness and anger. Sweet Coco whined by my side as he licked the tears off my cheeks. I balled my hands up into a fist and through one single punch at the cold hard ground. My entire being shook as my mind ran through all the information from the day.

 

I sat up from the hunched over position I was in. Turning around I gave Coco a reassuring pat, that behind these tears I was going to be ok. First I need to find out where I am so I can get home and process everything properly, where I am safe.

 

Just my luck. I ended up in a different park in front of a fountain. Fate can be so cruel. I let out a bitter laugh as I rummaged through my bag looking for my phone. I am pretty sure I have that device with me. Success. I located it. And of course, there is a missed call, no doubt the police. I cannot deal with them right now, I will call back in the morning.

 

Its midnight, whatever hopes I had of walking home were dashed, guess I am going to have to call a cab. I’m nowhere near my car that’s for sure.

 

* * *

 

 

 In a daze, I approached my home. Somewhere along the line I unhooked Coco's leash but he remained hot on my trail, obediently following me inside. I do not know how long it took for the cab to pick us up or how long it took to reach home. My mind was so frazzled and I am still beyond consolation. Though I think I've resigned myself and just accepted what is now my reality. I still remembered to feed Coco after all this time so I'm considering that a win. 

 

As I entered my bed room I pulled off my sandals and flung them at the closet. I hastily removed the rest of my clothes as I made my way to my bed. I don’t have enough coordination to attempt to put on pajamas tonight. With a soft plump, I hit the mattress and promptly passed out from exhaustion. 

 

Harsh sunlight hit my face from the window, I forgot to close the blinds when I got in last night. Coco had smushed himself between my pillows and the headboard sometime during the night. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. I then sat up and yawned. I looked around at the mess I had made in my bedroom with confusion written all over my face. Why did I throw my clothes around again?

 

I shrugged that weird feeling off and proceeded to kick off my covers. I then attempted to stand up from my comfortable bed but my foot landed on my purse that had somehow made its way halfway under the bed. I reached down to pick up the blasted thing and a light clinking noise was made as something hit the floor. I made a face I as run my fingers through my matted hair. I stifle a yawn as I leaned down and pick up the offending object. Then everything hit me. 

 

Those sunglasses. Those sunglasses belonged to HIM. That beautifully horrible man who turned my normal life upside down!!! A panicked breath rose in my chest as I stared at the pink tinted sunglasses. Oh god. Everything that happened yesterday came flooding back. 

 

Steeling myself I carefully placed the sunglasses on my nightstand, I want to make sure I don’t break them while they’re in my care, as much as I do not want to admit it, these sunglasses are the last piece connecting me to that man and I cannot give him up just yet. Love is a terribly wonderful thing. But what am I supposed to do with them now? They will forever be a constant reminder of the short burning passion the two of us shared. Donquixote Doflamingo. That name will forever haunt me. 

 

* * *

 

 

"I need to move on with my life. It's not like I'm ever going to see him again," I mumbled to myself. I had sat back down on my bed and rested my chin in my hand. My chest hurt at the thought of never seeing that man again. But I must remember that the pain I'm feeling right now is from his betrayal and not of lost love. 

 

*When did my life become so complicated* I thought.

 

I shook my head to rid myself of all the negative thoughts. Sighing I hoisted myself to my feet and padded over to the wall by my bathroom to cheek my calendar. Yes! I have the next two days off as well, hooray for three day weekends! I can’t believe I forgot about that, I’m on a mini vacation right now. All the previous day’s chaos is really messing with my head.

 

*Stop it! Stop dwelling on things!* I screamed internally as I pulled what best can be described as a horrible monster impression. I’m a grown woman, I can handle myself! Now let’s get this new day started. But first, grimacing I walked over to my nightstand and picked up my phone, got to call the police back and have them take me to get my car, well after breakfast.

 

* * *

 

 

The phone call to the police was not pleasant. They were not pleased at my sudden disappearance, they still had a few more questions and now they think I have something to hide. I’m not under arrest if I cooperate fully, but that means I am going to be spending more time than necessary within that man’s proximity. Just knowing that he will be close by is nerve wracking, he stole my heart after all and thank the heavens I never gave him the opportunity to steal my life. I have a strange feeling that the latter would be highly unlikely.

 

The look of loneliness that his eyes displayed moments before his capture replayed vividly inside my mind. Those were eyes of a killer but in that moment, I believed him to be undeniably innocent.

 

               I decided it was best to leave Coco home today, he is not technically allowed in the police station, he’s not a working dog. Quickly I dashed back into my room. I hesitantly walked over to my nightstand, the sunglasses were sitting there innocently staring back at me, hiding the truth about their master. Something compelled me, I don’t know what but I had to bring them with me.  

 

               There is a nice breeze today, the cherry tree branches are swaying gently in the wind. The sunlight hit my face as I exited my home, a police cruiser was heading my way so that they could take me to get my car. I left it parked downtown yesterday, never had a chance to go back and get it. Nervously I stood at the end of my drive way listening for the telltale noises of a car. The interview, more like interrogation was making me anxious, I don’t know what to expect. What else could they possibly ask me that they already haven’t?

 

* * *

 

 

               The ride in the police cruiser was unpleasant and tense. Trying to make small talk with the officer driving was like pulling teeth. Eventually I just gave up talking all together. He would not even look me in the eye. He obviously knows I have some connection to the man they arrested yesterday, he could have possibly been one of the ones who ambushed us in the park. Talk about an awkward first encounter.

 

Either way I am not going to let some grumpy officer ruin my day. Today the weather is absolutely beautiful! Besides the light breeze blowing through the trees, the sun was shining and a healthy amount of stray clouds floated about. Because of the great weather, I wore a pretty medium blue sundress with a white wispy pattern sewn around the bottom of the dress. I also grabbed a light denim jacket and a nicer looking purse, my other one was a little ragged thanks to a certain little dog. 

 

Before I really had a chance to get lost in my thoughts, the police cruiser pulled up to the downtown park's parking area. We pulled up right next to my Subaru. I thanked him profusely for the ride and he mutely nodded at me before speeding off. 

 

*Rude* I couldn't help but roll my eyes as he turned back onto the road. I had half a mind to flip him off but since he's a police officer I stopped myself. I do not want to be in anymore trouble then I am now.

 

Rummaging through my bag to locate my car keys, I pulled out my cell phone as well. Currently it's 11:34am. I don't have to be at the police station until noon. It's a twenty-minute ride from this park to the station. Got a few minutes to kill, I want to avoid going for as long as possible, especially if that man is still there. 

 

I really should get into the habit of referring to that man by his name. When we first meant, there was not much of a choice as I had not learned his name yet. But now even though we parted on bad terms I find it rude to be referring to him like he's a stranger, not after the few intense moments we shared. I feel foolish contemplating this but I feel like it's necessary especially if I'm going to be questioned about him, about Doflamingo.  

 

Lost in my thoughts I realized I stood rooted in the same spot staring at where the police car used to be. I checked the time again, 11:53, great just great I'm going to be late for my interrogation, excuse me interview. Sighing I begrudgingly trudge my way towards my car, I really do not want to go. But I made it so I did not have a choice. Why did I have to flee from the station like that? 

 

I drove as fast as I could without breaking the law and made it the Police Station within 15 minutes. Trying not show my panicking face, I took a second to calm my beating heart before turning off my car and getting out. I slowly walked up to the entrance and I collected my thoughts along the way. Hesitantly my hand reached for the door, slightly shaking I grasped the handle and opened the door to what seemed like my own demise.

 

* * *

 

 

               Rustling paper, shuffling feet, buzzing voices, the raspy voiced yells coming from behind the holding cells bars. So much to take in as I stepped through the entry way. The station was exceedingly busy, busier than I expected it to be. Too many crimes and acts of violence exist in this world, it’s sad but its reality.

 

               I walked up to the receptionist and struck up a conversation.

 

“How my I help you miss?” she said sweetly.

 

“Hi, umm, how do I say this, I was involved with something? Like as a witness I guess?” I wasn’t sure what to say. The only crime I committed is falling in love with a killer and I was not about to say that aloud.

 

“Name please? Ill pull up the file and send you on your way,” that’s what she told me, no doubt her tone will change when she finds out who I got myself involved with. I mean who wouldn’t be tense and apprehensive around a suspected murderer and anyone involved with them, I was after all found kissing the retched man.

 

I’m not convinced that he’s guilty yet, after all each suspect is innocent until proven guilty but I can see that he’s capable with his charismatic ways and sweet words. Dolflamingo lulled me into a false sense security and made me feel like the only person in the world that matter. That’s a dangerous quality if you know how to use it, I’ll find out soon if he does.

 

               I told the receptionist my name and as she pulled up and looked over the report, I saw her face morph from sweet and friendly to scared and apprehensive. That threw me off, what does that report say about me? Now I’m a bit worried. She told me to sit in the waiting room and someone would call me whenever they were ready for me.

 

* * *

 

 

                What felt like hours passed by in the bustling room. People being call, hushed thank yous and crying people was all I heard while I sat quietly waiting. I cradled my bag in my lap and was reaching in for my cell phone but I grabbed on to another precious object. I pulled it out and looked them over. Why pink? Doflamingo pulled them off though, these sunglasses that now rest in my hand. I caressed the smooth plastic material they were made from with a fond smile.

 

               I perked up once I heard someone calling my name, I guess they were finally ready for me. I gently replaced the sunglasses back in my bag and followed the officer back into the depths of the station.

 

            We reached the end of a hall way and the officer stopped in front of a door and opened it. They gestured for me to step inside and told me someone would be here to question me in a moment.  The room was grey and blank, nothing interesting to look at. More sitting and waiting was to be done. I entertained myself by pulling the sunglasses out of my bag again.  

 

               I brought the sunglasses up to me face and rested my forehead against them. Slowly I closed my eyes and enjoyed the cool feeling against my skin. My mind instantly drew images of Doflamingo’s sweet smiling face, a smile meant only for me. I could see his beautiful eyes sparking with content joy mixed with uncertainty soon followed by loneliness. I’ve fallen hard for him, I just can’t bring myself to be disturbed that he’s a potential murderer. Sure, first hearing the news was a shock especially coming from him but was he really telling the truth?

 

               I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of the door opening. Looking up I saw two officers, one of them was one of the people that dragged me away from my love. The other was presumably the lead officer on this case. I smiled and greeted them as they entered the room, then the questioning began. They started with a few repeat questions from last time then dove straight into the nitty gritty stuff. I obviously couldn’t answer any questions how they wanted me too. I really was not involved with the man until literally 2 days ago, I hadn’t even seen him before then either.

 

               There was nothing new I could tell them that they probably didn’t already know. I could hear the frustration in the officers’ voices. They wanted answers I couldn’t provide but still pushed hoping I would give them up anyway.

 

“Look, we just want to know the extent of your relationship with him,” one of the officers said.

 

“I’ve told you, we met that day and spent a few hours talking. I’ve never seen him before then,” I said with an exasperated sigh. I understand why they don’t believe me but it’s increasingly frustrating.

 

Both officers sat back in their chairs in defeat. They finally understood that talking to me was going to get them nowhere. My face was the picture of calm annoyance, my arms crossed against my chest. I watched them mutely as the officers picked up various papers off the cold grey table and shoveled them back into the respective folders. The officers made a move to get up. Pushing back the chairs made a scraping noise against the floor, when a devious little idea came into my head.

 

“Hold up officers, please don’t go just yet,” I said.

 

They halted in their tracks, very interested, and gave me their full attention. I could tell that the body language of both officers changed, they gave each other a knowing look thinking they finally cracked me. The sound of metal scraping resounded throughout the room again as the two men resumed their previous positions in the chairs.

 

“Go on.”

 

            A broad smile spreads across my face. I folded my hands under my chin and rested my elbows on the table fixing the officers with an unforgiving stare. They settled down more in their chairs and placed the folders back onto the tables.

 

“So, since I was brought here for questioning, again, I might add, and kept here for unspecified amounts of time, I feel as if I’m entitled to some compensation.” The look on the men’s faces was priceless. I am timid and shy but today I will get what I want.

 

“Why don’t you set up a meeting between me and that fool that got me wrapped up in this whole mess in the first place. I want to give him a piece of my mind.” My blood was already beginning to boil in anticipation of seeing him again, the devilishly handsome Doflamingo.

 

               The officers’ faces went pale, paler then the walls of this dull colored interrogation room.  Not the exact reaction I was hoping for but it’ll do, if I get my request. They must think I’m utterly crazy, to want to willingly see that man.

 

* * *

 

 

               With a whole lot of negotiating and an entire list of rules and regulations to follow, I secured a private meeting between me and Doflamingo. I went through another thorough background check as well.

 

The feelings coursing through my entire being gave me goose bumps. The anticipation brewing in the pit of my stomach made me jittery. I was going to see my love again, this time he was going to tell me the truth. So, the date was set for tomorrow. I was to be escorted from the police station to a secure hotel. Whether I was involved with Doflamingo or not, I am now apparently a target of the Donquixote Family. I have a feeling they’re just using me to lure the rest of The Family out.

 

               Coco’s necessities were packed up shuffled into the squad car waiting outside my home. I grabbed my backpack full of essentials and hoped in alongside my pup. Another awkward car ride with a police officer later, I was at the hotel. Feisty Coco jumped right out of the patrol car barking loudly. I thanked the officer who drove me there and headed into the hotel. The attendant handed me my key card after a short conversation and headed up to my room. It was quaint and comfortable.

 

               The next morning, I woke up to the sun glaring in my eyes, soft snores leaving Coco’s nose. Today was the day I was escorted to the prison where Doflamingo was being kept. To say I wasn’t excited was an understatement, but a tick of nervousness hid itself away out of sight. I stayed laying down looking up at the ceiling with the blanket pulled up to my chin. My pajamas were too comfortable but the bed springs were jamming into my back. Eventually I rolled out of bed due to my discomfort.

 

               Yawning I walked over to my luggage and pulled out Coco’s food and water bowls. I shook the bag of dog food waking my pup up in seconds. I chuckled at his enthusiasm. Time for my shower and to gussy myself up for my little meeting.

 

A warm shower later I walked out of the bathroom in my towel and rummaged through my bag for something cute to wear. In hind sight, I might want to dress down but I can’t help myself. I pulled out a lovely pink sundress and a white button sweater. I pulled my hair back into a braid with a bow hair clip.

 

               “What do you think Coco?” I asked my pup.

 

               I was ignored in favor of finishing his dog food. I just rolled my eyes at him and collected my purse as well as Doflamingo’s sunglasses. He gave me these glasses for a reason. To remind me of him, to not let me forget him. This man will continue to get me into trouble for as long as I’ll know him.

 

               My phone went off on my night stand alerting me to the police officer waiting in the hotel parking lot.

**Author's Note:**

> this is also on fanfiction.net


End file.
